Eclipse
Personality Storm is very sweet and humble. She cares for others and enjoys making friends on earth with other humans. She even enjoys talking with demons. She is a peace maker and doesn't wish to cause harm to others. But, once she has been provoked or needs to protect someone dear, she may disrespect her morals and attack others. Backstory Storm was curious from a very young age. She would explore around Heaven and she always dreamed of not only exploring earth, but exploring Hell. She was fascinated with the other cultures and locations. Most people thought she was too curious and that it would end up getting her in trouble. One night she was exploring and she ended up at The Stairway to Heaven which is the portal from earth to heaven. In fact she was about to go through it if Israel hadn’t stopped her.   After that her parents liked to keep her inside and if she went outside she needed super vision. She was also banned from exploring. Because of this she got bored and decided to start training her mind and body. She would train with some of the best Angels and she would also train with her father. But none of this helped with her need to go on adventures.    When she was old enough the Council Members had decided if she really wanted to explore she could be sent down to earth as a Royal Guard. They had discussed she could roam freely as long as she was helping whoever was in need. Physique She is fit and fast. She trains constantly making her more strong. Weapons/Armour The four weapons she gains from her quirk and a belt with a small pouch attached (to keep the gems). She also has an emergency sword, passed down from her father, that she keeps as a last resort in case her gems get destroyed. She wears armour with the durability of 10kN. Charm Gem Weapons The user has four gems. Each gem gives them a different weapon. They can only use one gem at a time. If a gem breaks the weapon is broken forever. They can break by being smashed or dropped from a high surface. Each weapon lasts for ten minutes max, then it must be switched out. Each weapon has a max of ten minutes a day, meaning if one of the weapons has maxed out it’s time it cannot be used until ‘recharged’ for 24 hours. In order to summon the weapon the user must throw the corresponding gem into the air. It will transform into the desired weapon, ready for use. Versatility Ruby: The ruby summons a large scythe. It has the force of 12k N and it is swung at the speed of 15 mph. She is surprisingly skilled when using one and makes very few mistakes. Since this weapon was going to be the hardest to control she spent more time learning to master it. Amethyst: The amethyst summons a bow and a quiver holding twenty arrows. Each arrow has a force of 10kN and travels at 67 m/s. This is her worst weapon to use when fighting someone but it may come in a had when she needs to do a ranged attack. She hardly uses it because her skill isn’t at its maximum potential. She can still get accurate shots but it’s rare she’ll get spot on shots. Opal: The opal summon a regular sword. It has the force of 12k N and it is swung at the speed of 15 mph. This is her second best weapon to use. She has very good control of her slashes and hits when it come to using it. She learnt how to use it and a couple tricks from her father. Rose Quartz: The rose quartz summons a ninja star. She has fifteen of them and they are thrown at 40 m/s. They have come in handy on multiple occasion and she can control them very well but this weapon is used the least in general. Category:OC Afterlife Category:OCs Category:OC Afterlife Category:OCs